Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
Background Art
Recently, it becomes popular that a file server is connected to multiple personal computers (PCs) via a network and the multiple PCs share the connected file server as an external storage device.
In case that the PCs use such file server as a data backup, if backup processes are concurrently performed by multiple PCs, sessions in the file server are occupied by the backup processes for a long period of time, and other users cannot use the file server during that period of time.